


From Teacher to Pet

by smutgusher



Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Biting, Body Horror, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Goo Galo, Goo!Galo - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad Science, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Sadism, Teacher Galo, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: The new transfer student is fascinated by Coach Galo Thymos, and he needs that teacher all to himself. Luckily for him, he knows a way, and has a plan.Goo Galo plus Teacher Galo equals disaster for poor Mr Thymos. Will his torment ever end?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615834
Kudos: 26





	From Teacher to Pet

The new student had a letter excusing him from phys ed, but Coach Galo still saw him there anyway. He wanted to watch, apparently, and watch he did, sitting in the bleachers and drinking bottle after bottle of water.

Now, as the second most-knowledgeable person in the school regarding health, Galo was an advocate of drinking more water instead of the sugar-syrup-filled drinks in the school’s vending machines. But the rate that Lio was going through those bottles went beyond just being concerning. Especially considering it was winter.

Apart from that, he could feel eyes on the back of his neck whenever he kept pace with the runners. Every time he glanced at the bleachers, there was Lio with his piercing stare, guzzling another bottle of water.

Galo felt very uncomfortable, and he didn’t know why.

Then, when the lesson ended and all the would-be athletes hit the showers, the kid appeared in the doorway of his office.

“What can I do for you… Lio, was it?” Galo said warmly, looking over his glasses.

“I just wanted to say that I’m looking forward to joining your class, Coach,” Lio responded, flashing a smile. “I couldn’t do that this week, you see, thanks to my condition.”

Something about the way he said _condition_ gave Galo a weird feeling in his chest.

“Have you run before?” Galo had this sudden need to work out what the feeling was, and his first instinct was to stall.

“Sure. That was a long time ago, though.” Lio leaned on the coach’s desk, and flashed his smile again.

The more Lio used that smile, the less Galo was convinced by it. The longer Lio spent in this room, the clearer it became to Galo that the strange feeling in his chest was one of fear. Lio was not here for humanitarian purposes, and he needed him out of his office immediately.

“That’s okay, Lio! We take on runners of all strengths. It is physical education, after all,” Galo managed to say, keeping the shakiness out of his voice as best he could.

Lio licked his lips.

“Good,” said Lio, and left without another word, mingling into the steady stream of students leaving the locker room. Galo breathed a sigh of relief, took a swig of his coffee and swallowed it.

Strange taste. Did he put in too much sweetener?

Inquiries were made in the faculty room. There wasn’t much to say, as Principal Foresight was the one who brought him into the school.

“Any parents?” Galo asked.

“Probably,” said Lucia. “Never seen them though. Kray has, you should ask him.”

Galo sighed. “No, I’m good.”

He didn’t feel too well, and the day was over anyway. He shouldered his messenger bag and took his bike home, hoping the fresh air would keep the nausea at bay.

It was a clear day, if oddly mild for a Midwest winter. Or was that just him? He had been feeling a little warm. And gosh, it was hard to focus on the road.

He blinked. The road looked enticing. It looked comfortable. It looked close.

He could just sink into it, the wonderful soft asphalt, and just not move at all.

Yes.

* * *

With the help of a bright light shone directly into Galo’s face, the camera came into focus in the dark basement. It revealed a broken man, nose bleeding, scuffed and bruised, tied to a chair. Live and on camera.

“Say hello to the camera, Mr. Thymos,”

Galo sniffed in response, and whimpered.

“Don’t make me ask you twice.”

“H-hullo,” Galo managed. He squinted, trying to look past the light. A shock of pale, almost electric green hair glowed behind it.

“Wait,” and then he collapsed into a fit of coughing. “I know you.”

The flashlight lowered, and there he was.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Thymos, I won’t be joining your class after all,” said Lio mildly. “I have bigger plans.”

“What are you doing, Lio?” he begged. He was shivering with nerves and fright, shakily struggling in the ropes that bound him.

Lio said nothing, instead uncurling his fingers from around the barrel of the flashlight, letting it fall to the ground with a bang. Galo jumped in his chair.

He approached the teacher, touching one hand to his face.

It was a strange feeling. It didn’t feel like a human hand should. Almost like… Jello?

“You’re so beautiful, Mr. Thymos,” Lio murmured, bringing his face down to his. “I almost wish I could… that I could be you. All that beauty, all that strength.”

He exhaled onto his teacher’s face. It smelled minty.

“Maybe that’s possible, in a way.”

Lio pinched Galo Thymos’ jaw, forcing his mouth open. The assailant opened his own, and brought the two together. While Lio closed his eyes, Galo’s remained wide open, crying and shaking in fear.

Galo’s mouth was filled with Lio’s tongue. At least, he thought it was the student’s tongue, until it was unmistakably more, bloating his cheeks and working its way through to the back of his mouth, flooding his mouth.

He could feel the upwards pressure against his airways, and instinctively, he swallowed. It went down painfully, a hard ball of something pushing down his esophagus.

Lio broke away, his mouth still open. His presence looked almost ghostly in the minimal light. Then he dove in again, running his tongue across Galo’s cheek and across his forehead, drinking his fear-soaked sweat.

“I love this taste,” the student breathed.

Galo could see into Lio’s mouth when it passed over his face. Nothing about it looked human. He couldn’t even see a tongue, yet Lio spoke without trouble. The teacher tried to steady his breathing, and spoke again.

“Who… what are you, Lio?” Galo asked, an edge of desperation on his vocal attempt at authority.

Lio broke contact with his teacher’s skin and stretched his mouth into a smile, far wider than it should have been.

“Oh, you noticed? It doesn’t matter. You’re not gonna mind, anyway.”

“What?” Galo spat out.

Lio squatted down and picked up the flashlight, shining it under his chin and grinning. His entire head glowed.

Through the light, Galo could see that there was nothing inside there at all. Lio was completely translucent.

“Can you feel it inside you, Mr. Thymos?”

He could. The painful morsel had made its way down to his stomach, and it rumbled. Lio flicked the light off, and the sudden change to pitch-black made Galo’s eyeballs ache.

Something pushed against his head with a squish.

“You are so, so beautiful,” said Lio in the dark, close to his ear, “so beautiful, so perfect. I can’t wait to own you.”

His head was enveloped totally. He struggled to breathe. White-ringed dots appeared on his vision. Those ropes were tight around his wrist and his strength was dropping.

There was nothing he could do.

He passed out

* * *

and came to again in a blink.

The lights were on bright, illuminating the white-washed walls, and Lio was nowhere to be seen. He was flat on his back on the ground, completely free of the ropes, which lay shredded in pieces on the ground. The wooden chair he was bound to was shattered into chips that littered the ground. He rubbed his wrists, still rope-burned, soothing the irritation.

Everything smelled of peppermint.

Galo crawled out of the basement, smashing through the flimsy, rotten door to reveal the ruined structure of the abandoned house on 4th. Thankfully, this was only a couple of blocks away from home. He staggered in and passed out on his bed almost immediately, dreaming of nothing at all.

His alarm roused him a few hours later.

At school, Lio was not there, but his smell seemed to cling to everything. Then Remi asked him why he smelled of peppermint, and he realized he hadn’t even showered after his… ordeal.

Why did he even come to school? He could have just called in sick, canceled phys ed for the day, and spent it at home scrubbing himself under a scalding hot shower and sobbing. But he was putting a brave face on and walking back into work. His students needed him, despite everything. Galo was a good teacher and a good coach.

Outside, a storm was gathering. Today’s practice would be on the indoor basketball court on the edge of the school grounds. The line-up formed as usual, Galo taking attendance, though he didn’t notice the surreptitious hungry looks of his student athletes.

Around and round the room they went, trainers squeaking on the polished wooden floor. Galo kept pace with them, working up a good sweat. He liked doing this, but today especially worked as a good distraction from what had happened to him just that previous night.

One of them broke off from the running group and approached Galo, panting away.

“How can I help you, Meis?” asked Coach Thymos.

Meis said nothing, getting closer.

“Are… are you okay, Meis?” Galo continued. Meis grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands, brought his nose to the man’s forehead and breathed in deeply.

“Meis!” Galo yelled in shock. In response, Meis licked his lips, and replied with a “Coach.”

“You smell _so_ good, Coach.”

Galo glanced around the room for an escape route, intending to slap Meis’ hands away and back off, but his runners…

His runners weren’t running. They’d stopped in place, that same hungry look as on Meis’ face. The student holding him in place run his tongue over his lips again and planted a kiss on Galo’s lips, then pulled away from his face tenderly.

“Good enough to eat.”

He could feel someone approach him from behind, wrapping their arms around his chest. A tongue touched onto his shoulder, tracing up his neck to the back of his ear in a long lick.

And a bite.

“Ow–” Galo winced at the unseen student nipping at his skin. Another set of fingers traced over his face, pushing down his lip, before forcing their way into his cheek. He’d clenched his teeth together from the pressure of being very firmly mobbed by his own students.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The face he’d tried to put out of his mind flashed behind his eyes.

He opened his eyes again with a yelp, stumbling and losing his footing, directly into the embrace of his utterly out-of-character class.

It was Gueira that had the firm grip around his broad chest. Meis had his arm around his throat. Four other students whose names he kept forgetting held his legs and arms in place, and with that he was completely immobile and gasping for breath.

A devious smile entered his vision, and his heart sank.

“Exactly where you should be, Mr. Thymos.”

Lio was dressed as the rest of the runners. A light shirt, vibrant blue shorts contrasting against Galo’s red ones, and the cleanest of clean white sneakers.

His vision swam with hot, frustrated tears. What the hell kind of student was Lio Fotia? And why him?

“You’re unique, Mr. Thymos,” Lio answered, and Galo realized he’d said that last part out loud. “What’s a drop dead sexy man like you doing in a place like this? You could be going pro, coaching big teams, not some high school in the middle of nowhere.”

Galo just gagged and choked in response. Lio glanced at Meis, who looked to him with blank adoration in his eyes.

Lio knelt beside Coach Thymos, brushing the stray wisps of hair out of his eyes.

“We’re made for each other, you know that?” Lio breathed, the smell of peppermint washing over the teacher. He cringed, but could do nothing but inhale the scent, his struggle for breath taking priority over avoiding… whatever that was.

The edges of the coach’s vision blurred, and Lio sharpened into something of a nightmare.

“Or maybe it’s more right to say, you belong to me. You’re mine.”

He pushed two fingers into Galo’s cheek.

They were hard and bony. It broke the skin effortlessly, sinking beneath. Galo didn’t feel it, but he knew it was there. He could taste the fingers in his mouth.

Big, fat tears rolled slowly down his cheeks. Lio grabbed his chin with his other hand and _squeezed._

It made a squishing noise.

“I think it worked. It worked!”

The students suddenly let go, collapsing onto the floor like ragdolls. Galo, once held rigid, collapsed atop the pile of unconscious bodies. He lay there, panting. His breath hitched in his chest, with a strange tight and bubbling feeling every time he exhaled.

“Thanks for the body,” Lio grinned, peeling off his shorts and kicking them aside. He palmed at his hard cock, pressing it against his chest, pressed a finger to his asshole, and lowered himself onto Galo.

Then, _into_ Galo.

He shifted his legs so his hard cock faced forwards into Galo’s jellified torso, and dipped his hands into the living mass, squeezing some barely-corporeal goo around his teenage length. One hand planted on the ground, and he humped into the teacher’s new form.

It was hard for Galo to think. Both high as a kite and barely conscious at the same time, he tried to make sounds, but could only manage a mild bubbling noise whenever he opened his mouth.

What could he feel? He tried to remember what feeling _was,_ so numb and out of it was the coach. Buried under layers and layers of nothing, the hint of a dull ache. Like he’d been gutted, slashed open, his guts all hanging out and bleeding to death.

But that wasn’t him. Not anymore.

Something else spiked through him when Lio reached back through those sticky red shorts and gripped his cock, which was hard, somehow.

It was so hard to think.

At some point, Lio grunted and thrust forward in one hard whine, shooting cum into his teacher’s Jello guts.

Lio’s face filled Galo’s vision again, blurry and tinged with the dark, but still recognizably Lio.

He said something that he couldn’t understand, and walked away.

If Galo was in the state of mind to look at anything, he’d have found that he’d shot his last human load all over his chest. It was slowly sinking into his skin, dissolving the human veneer.

At once, the athletes blinked awake, stood up in one, and marched out the basketball court without saying a word or looking back.

* * *

Lio had taken full advantage of several facts around Galo’s physical education classes.

The first was that the school necessarily isolated its specialized athletic facilities from the rest of the school. This means he could merrily cause all the chaos he wanted, and as long as the witnesses were dealt with, he’d get away with it.

The second was that it was the only class that Galo took each day, and afterwards he simply went home.

The third fact, which was not so much about the classes and more about Galo, was that the man was a loner. He had nobody else in his life, living alone and living through his work. Let’s not ask how Lio knew about that one.

This added up to a barely-recovered Galo staggering out of the doors of the basketball court, into the pouring rain, and into the care of Lio Fotia.

Lio explained the situation with a winning smile on his face, watching the last of Galo’s outward humanity wash away in the rain, leaving the mint green Galo-shaped goo that the teacher had become.

“I can make you look human enough,” said Lio, “but that comes from me, and you’re either going to accept my help and anything else I ask, or...”

He pulled a jar out of his pocket.

“You’d make a fascinating test subject. Of course, to ship you off would take a little _preparation,_ but I hear you goo boys can carve up pretty well without dying. Though I think I’d prefer to keep you all the same.”

He rubbed away a speck of blue from Galo Thymos’ head.

“I always wanted a teacher for a pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> After scrapping [a previous Teacher Galo concept](https://smutgusher.dreamwidth.org/686.html), I sat down to write a different story using the Goo Galo concept. It ended up being somewhat inspired by the abandoned idea (seriously, watch The Faculty, it's great fun) and the story [Goo Monsters Don't Wear Red Gym Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245205). If you like stories like these, I plan to post more behind the scenes stuff on my [Dreamwidth](https://smutgusher.dreamwidth.org) blog.  
> 
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter, Mastodon and more. 🔞](https://linktr.ee/smutgusher)


End file.
